Now Both A Ballerina And A Daughter
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: What if Tony Stark had known that he had twin daughters? How would the lives of Audriana, Ariana, and Tony be different if he had known? A series of one shots as Tony struggles to raise his twin daughters as a single father. Alternate storyline to Unusual Ballerina. Open for requests.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Twin Daughters

**This story serves as an ALTERNATE chain of events to my other story, Unusual Ballerina. **

**What would have happened if Tony had known that he had twin daughters, and not only one? How would their lives be if Tony had to raise them both by the time they were seven, even though Audriana was a witch? This will be a series of one shots from when Chianelle died, when the twins were seven to when the girls are about fourteen. This first chapter it's only a filter chapter, the girls are five when they meet Tony. In the second chapter they will be seven. So if you have any requests for any one shots, please let me know. Also if you haven't read Unusual Ballerina, I'd suggest you speed read over the first few chapters so you wont get confused.**

"I'm here to see, Tony," Obadiah Stane barked at the nervous redhead in front of him. Pepper Potts had been working at Stark Enterprises for almost a year, yet every day she felt closed to a nervous breakdown.

"Mr. Stark has ordered me no visitors," Pepper replied.

"This is important, Miss Potts," he growled.

Pepper sighed, she had to do what Obadiah said, he was the one that had hired her after all. "Mr. Stark?"

"What, Pep? I told you I don't care if it's the president of China I don't want any visitors."

"It's Obadiah," Pepper replied as she stole a glance at the man who was moving nervously from foot to foot. "He seems worried."

"Really? That's a first." Tony said surprised. "Send him in."

Pepper looked at the man to inform him that he could go in, but Obadiah stormed in inside anyway.

Pepper murmured under her breath. "Rude."

"Drink?" Tony Stark said, his lips pulling into a slow grin.

"No, thanks," Obadiah said stiffly. "We have a problem, Tony."

"I'd say, that's the first you ever rejected a drink," Tony joked.

Obadiah glared at him. "Ok, ok I'll stop joking now, what's up?"

"You remembered Chianelle Boyar, right?"

Tony stared at him blankly.

Obadiah sighed annoyed. "Ballet dancer. You meet her in Paris about seven years ago. You were married to her for less than a year. Does any of this ring the slightest of bells?"

"She's blond right?" Tony squinted trying to remember the dancer. "With. . .brown eyes?"

"Blue eyes," he scoffed. Well, at least he remembered half of the description. "Well, I hate to say this Tony, since I think this come as a surprise to you, but you had. . .children with her. Twin girls to be precise."

Tony blinked once.

Then twice

"Are you fucking serious?" Tony screeched as he grabbed a hold of the chair, he desperately wanted a drink but his glass was empty. "Are you seriously serious?"

"Of course I am," Obadiah said firmly. "Chianelle called herself, she wanted to sue you for child support, I of course didn't believe it at first, but then I got their DNA tested and their results came back positive." Obadiah slid the papers towards Tony.

Tony awkwardly looked them up. One of them was their DNA testing, the other one was a picture of two, small twin girls with their dark hair in a bun and their blue eyes shining. They each had a pink tutu and white Pointe shoes.

Even Tony could tell the characteristics these girls had of him. They had the same dark hair, the same nose, same smile.

"How old are they?" he whispered.

"Five." Obadiah said. "The one on the left is Audriana Elda Stark and the one to the right is Ariana Elizabeth Stark."

Tony couldn't stop staring at the picture. Ariana and Audriana, those little girls were his. They were his daughters. "I want to see them." he said.

Obadiah frowned. "That wont be necessary I can just wire the child support that their mother needs-"

"No, I want to see them," Tony said firmly as he stared at the picture once again. "As soon a possible."

Chianelle and the girls arrived a week later in California.

"Where are they?" he demanded of Chianelle. She hadn't changed at all. She was still tall and poise. Her lips were still pink and her blond hair was still in a bun. But she looked colder and meaner.

"They are outside with you assistant," she sneered. "I want to talk to you first. It's about Audriana."

"Talk." he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I think we need to send her away," she said. "For Ariana's sake."

"Huh? Why?" he asked confused.

"Audriana had an accident at a research lab when she was three," Chianelle responded. "That accident made her different. . .demonic. She's a witch, Tony, she can control anything with her hands, her eyes, her mind, one single temper tantrum could cost you're your life."

"A witch? Are you out of your mind?"

"Fine, don't believe me, but here's the evidence." Chianelle handed him the charts from the hospitals, all the incidents in where Audriana's powers had gone wrong, what Audriana was capable of. "I know of a well know boarding school in-"

"I'm not sending her away," Tony said firmly. "So she's different. That's what makes her unique. She needs to learn to control her power, Chianelle not run away from them."

"But she-"

"I'm not sending her away. She's just a little girl. I will help her out." he insisted.

"You live in California, we live in Paris," Chianelle snapped. "How do you expect to do that Mr. Billionaire?"

"I'll figure out a way," Tony smirked. "I always do. Now if you excuse me." He opened the door and Pepper let in two little girls with their dark hair in pigtails. They looked so identical that Tony was going to have a hard time finding out who was who.

"Hi, sweeties," Tony bended down to face them. "I'm you Daddy. Can you speak English?"

They nodded. "I'm Ariana."

"I'm Audriana."

Tony looked at his daughter that had been labeled as a witch by her own mother. An angelic face stared back at him, how bad could she really be? Tony mused.

"Why are we just meeting you Daddy?" Ariana asked him. "All my friends have daddies, why don't you live with us?"

"Because Daddy's home is here, honey," Tony said awkwardly. He felt weird being someone's daddy. "And you live in Paris. Don't you like Paris?"

Audriana nodded. "A lot. Mama takes us to the ballet all the time."

Tony smiled at them, that explained the tutus. "Do you girls like ballet?"

They nodded eagerly.

Tony held them both in his arms. "That's good because from now on you're going to be my little ballerinas."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-First Day of School

-7 years old-

"Yay, school!" Ariana wiggled her feet despite Tony's attempt to put her black shoes on.

"Ari-"

"School!"

"Can you-"

"I'm so-"

"Ariana, can you please stop moving?" Tony said as he buckled down the shoe. "There. It's 7:00 in the morning and you guys are already exhausting me. You ready Audriana?"

Ariana was more like him, she was hyper and more unmanageable. Audriana was quieter and more observant. She was already dressed in the navy blue dress, white knee socks, and black shoes.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school." Audriana whined.

Tony looked back at her. "Honey, why don't you-"

"Daddy, you put on my wrong shoes," Ariana giggled as she showed Tony that on her left foot there was a black Mary Jane shoe and on the right foot there was a black lace up boot.

Tony shrugged frustrated. He didn't have time to find Ariana's other Mary Jane shoe, Pepper would kill him if he took the twins late on their first day of school. It had taken a lot of "donations" for St. Mary's Academy of Young Ladies to accept the girls so late in the year.

Chianelle had died three weeks ago and he had been handed full custody of the girls and they had come to live with him in his Malibu home. Tony enjoyed spending time with his little ballerinas, as he called them, but they needed to go to school, Pepper had warned him and he couldn't have them at the office all day or they would be bored.

"Let's go girls," Tony put on his glasses and grabbed the keys of his Lexus. "Chop chop."

Each girl grabbed their own backpack, Ariana practically ran out the door. "Whoa hold on tiger," Tony chuckled as he opened the door. "You don't want Happy to run over you with his car, right?"

Audriana stood back, motionless, her feet not budging. She didn't want to go to school. What if the kids were mean to her? What if she accidentally used her powers and they got hurt like when she hurt Ariana by throwing her down the stairs, even though it was an accident? What if the kids called her a witch like Mamma had?

No, she wouldn't risk it.

"I'm not going." she said stubbornly. "I don't want to got to school."

"Audriana," Tony said frustrated. "You've got to be in school in like three minutes."

Audriana still didn't move.

"Fine," Tony sighed as he picked her up and practically dragged her to the car. He placed both girls on the backseat and speeded away at once. He dropped them off and then hurried to his own office. Audriana was just having jitters, he assured himself, she will be fine.

888

"You have very generous. . .qualities." Tony smiled at the blond reporter in front of him.

The reported Marie? Melissa? Giggled, her breasts nearly bouncing out of her tank top, which is just what Tony wanted. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, but you didn't answer my question."

"What was your question Carrie?"

"Macy." Macy corrected. "And I asked, what was your company's philosophy?"

Tony pretended to think about it. "Hmm, that's a tough one. .. And a long one as well. What if we discuss it over dinner?"

"There you are," Pepper whacked him in the back of the head with her clipboard. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why don't you answer your phone?"

"Ow," Tony pouted. "Don't beat me up."

"Then answer your phone." Pepper snapped. "Mrs. Lee called, the headmistress of Audriana and Ariana's school?"

"What did she want?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Pepper really knew how to hit hard. "Does she wanted me to donate even more money?"

"Hardly," Pepper said her face turning into a concern expression. "It seems Audriana hid herself under the desk and she's refusing to come out."

Tony blinked back confused. "Huh? What?"

"I said she hid under the desk and she refuses to come out until you pick her up and take her home." Pepper said exasperated. "She's very bossy for a seven year old, I think she gets that from you."

"Uh," Tony shifted his eyes between Pepper and the blond bombshell that was starting to look impatient. "Can't they just pull her out or show her a piece of candy?"

"She's not a puppy Tony." Pepper's phone started ringing. "And if I were you, I would hurry, they are getting kind of impatient."

After another generous "donation" by Tony the teacher and the rest of the first graders including Ariana exited the classroom, until there was only Tony and Audriana under the desk.

"Audriana, please come out," Tony begged as he crouched under the desk so that he was in front of her. "Daddy has a very special lady friend waiting back at the company."

"I don't like your lady friends," Audriana grumbled. "They're mean to me and Ariana."

"I'm not bringing this one home I promise," Tony said. "Now can you come out please?"

"No."

"I'll buy you ice cream."

"No."

"Candy?"

"No."

"A hundred dollar bill?"

"No!" Audriana stomped her foot. "I want to go home!"

"Audriana," Tony said sighing. "You need to go to school."

Audriana lowered her lip and widened her eyes in an exaggerated puppy dog face. Tony easily softened. "Ok, I'll take you home, but just for today. Now can you get up, my legs are cramping in here."

Audriana easily slid out of the desk. "There."

Once Tony apologized to the teacher once again Tony and Audriana made their way back to the house. They silently went into one of Tony's labs and sighed. "Audriana, we need to talk. Why didn't you want to go to school, honey?"

She shrugged. "People are annoying and silly."

Tony burst out laughing.

"I like staying with you Daddy," Audriana replied. "Why can't I stay here with you? I don't need school, anyway I'm going to be a ballerina. I can help you build toys."

"I don't build toys, Ana," he said, he sometime called Audriana "Ana" her and Ariana's name were too much of a mouthful sometimes. "And even ballerinas have to go to school. Now tell me why else you don't want to go to school."

Audriana hesitated. "What if I hurt someone? Like when I accidentally threw Ariana down the stairs, but I didn't push her. . What if I accidentally get mad and I hurt someone. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Tony knew Audriana's accident would come back to haunt him. At first he hadn't thought it was that big of a deal, but he did noticed that Audriana did some things that weren't entirely normal when she was either too angry, too sad, or too happy. "You need to control it, sweetheart." Tony said. "You can't hide forever."

"But I'm scared." she bit her lip.

"That's why you need to practice." he eyed the glass of water on the counter. "How about that, can't you do something with that? With that glass?"

She shrugged.

"Come on Ana, you need to try." Tony urged.

Audriana looked at him annoyed, but she looked at the glass on top of the counter. _Please don't let me hurt anyone, _she though. _Please let me control it._

The glass went up, and Audriana slowly levitated the glass, trying to ignore the pressure in her temples. The glass went down with a shatter.

Audriana flinched. "I'm sorry." the tears started falling. "I'm sorry, daddy I broke your glass."

"I have hundreds of other glasses Audriana," Tony reassured her as he dried away the tears with the sleeve of his $1000 Armani suit. "It was an accident, and see you didn't hurt anyone and you did raised the glass a little."

"Why I am I a witch, Daddy?" she whimpered. "Why can't I be normal like Ariana?"

"Normal is overrated," Tony said firmly. "And you're not a witch. You're just special. And there's nothing wrong with being special."

-End of Chapter Two-

Please review! If you have any ideas for one shots please tell me, don't be shy : ) I would love to get new ideas! Remember, these one shots will be from when the girls are seven to when they are fourteen, I'm not doing the one shots in age order so feel free to send me one shots ideas for when the girls are 12, 14, 8, 7 etc, don't worry I'm not picky when it comes to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Pepper and Tony

**Thank you to Dreamsareinfinity6 for her request, I also changed my username to Sweet Little Darling. Thanks for your reviews!**

-Twelve Years Old-

Pepper stormed through the clean living room at her boss's Malibu Mansion. Her boss, she should have remembered that Tony Stark was her boss, not her boyfriend even if she had fantasize about them being together more than once.

She had thought that after she and Tony had kissed after he almost died, and hadn't told her that it had meant something, not only to her, but to him. Of course she knew that they weren't going to get married or anything. But she hadn't thought that she would be so easily replaceable.

You will not cry, Pepper scolded herself. He's an asshole anyway, he doesn't deserve your tears.

"Pepper!" Tony stammered as he ran behind her, half naked and wearing only a sheet covering half of his body. "Pepper, wait let me explain!"

"Explain what?" Pepper snarled. "That you were in bed with some blond, six foot Amazon? Or is she the model for the next Sport Illustated? Or how about Playboy?"

"I-uh-I." for the first time, Tony was speecheless and if Pepper wasn't so hurt and angry at him, she might have been amused.

"I don't want your excuses." Pepper snapped. "I'm tired of you, I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a tissue-"

"I never-"

"Oh, shut up!"

Audriana was crouched on top of the staircase peeking through one of the rails. She didn't know if the scene was funny or pathetic. It was obvious that Tony and Pepper loved each other. Though her dad always had a tendancy to mess things up. Surprise, surprise.

"Why are you up so early?" Ariana yawned as she sat next to Audriana, her old red blanket wrapped around her body.

"Daddy and Pepper are fighting." Audriana said.

"Uh, yeah I notice," Ariana raised an eyebrow when Pepper and Tony raised their voices. "What for, did Daddy miss another meeting?"

"No, Daddy slept with another woman even though he kissed Pepper." Audriana replied sarcastically. "Pepper went in to surprise him and she found Daddy in bed with another girl."

"How do you know all this?" Ariana asked puzzled.

"I was spying though my bedroom window," Audriana confessed. "And I think Jarvis likes to gossip more than I do."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Tony!"

"Ouch," Ariana winced. "Daddy is really getting it now. It reminds me of Dr. Phil."

"No, more like Jerry Springer." Audriana corrected. She bit her lip nervously. "You know Pepper threatened to leave? She said she was going to quit being Daddy's assistant."

"She can't quit!" Ariana stomped her foot.

"Shh," Audriana scolded her sister. "Do you want them to hear you?" she pointed to the living room where Pepper and Tony were still fighting.

"I like Pepper," Ariana replied annoyed as she started braiding her dark hair. "She's the only nice woman that Daddy ever dated, why does he have to go ruin everything? What number is this woman?"

"Twenty-five," Audriana replied. "He slept with twenty-five girls since we've been here and of all the bimbos he dated, he couldn't pick Pepper?" Both Ariana and Audriana thought Pepper as a mother figure. They loved her and they could talk to her about girl stuff that Tony didn't 't want to hear about or was to creeped out to actually talk about it.

Pepper downstairs had now dissolved into tears and she hated to noticed that she was hiccupping as she talked now. "I'm leaving. . .I'm leaving Tony I can't stand this. . .I can't stand you anymore. . .I don't want to see you again."

"Wait, Pep, please," he begged as he grabbed her wrist while using his other hand to hold the sheet around his body. "You can't leave. You're my assistant. And what about Ariana and Audriana, they're older now. . I can't handle their. . Female changes."

"Audriana and Ariana can reach me at anytime," Pepper said primly. "They have my number."

"But I-" he mumbled something.

"What?"

"But I'll miss you," he murmured as he spontaneously landed a kiss on Pepper's lips. Pepper kissed him back surrpise. "Pep, I'm sorry. . .I'm an idiot. I just didn't think you could love someone like me. But I was wrong. You're my girl. Please forgive me?"

Pepper paused for a moment. "I forgive you."

Audriana and Ariana were both silent. "Are they still fighting?"

"I . . .don't think so." Audriana stood up. "I think they stopped actually. Maybe they made up."

"Do you think they will get married?" Ariana asked hopefully. "Maybe Pepper will ask us to be bridesmaids!"

Audriana rolled her eyes. Ariana always was a dreamer.

"Oh,"

They turned around and saw a redheaded woman who they had never seen before. She was wearing a black cat suit. "My mistake."

Natasha left through the window and crawled to the roof where Clint Barton was waiting. "Hey, you're fast." Clint teased.

"The girls were there." Natasha replied. "They don't know that I am an agent for SHIELD. I didn't want to confuse them."

"How do they look like?" Clint asked generally interested.

"Like Tony, expect with dark blue eyes." Natasha shrugged. "They seem pretty clever, and remember, Audriana is a witch. Who knows maybe in the future they will be like their father working for SHIELD."

-End of Chapter Three-

Don't forget to send in your requests for one shots!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Lost At The Zoo

-Eight years old-

"Ok, girls, stay with me at all times, and do not, repeat after me, do not leave neither mine or Pepper's sight, are right?" Tony said as he fixed his sunglasses and tried to avoid bumping into people.

He didn't know why his daughters insisted of going to the zoo. The zoo was just a dirty place filled with even dirtier animals who just stood there eating. Why couldn't they go to a science museum instead and have fun pointing out all of the mistakes that scientists had made through the years.

And why did Pepper insisted that he take them in the first place for some little-father-daughter bonding time.

He wasn't made for any father-daughter activities, didn't anyone get that besides him?

Apparently not.

Ariana and Audriana were practically jumping up and down in anticipation, their dark blue eyes shining as they saw kids carrying stuffed animals and cotton candy.

"Can we go now, Daddy, pretty please!" they begged.

"Fine," he turned to Pepper. "And why can't I attached GPS trackers on them again?"

"Because it's illegal." Pepper rolled her eyes as she put more sunscreen on her pale skin.

"They are my daughters!" Tony protested. "Have you met them, they aren't exactly the most patient people."

"No children are," Pepper said with a smirk. "And I think you're being paranoid, Mr. Stark."

"I'm not being paranoid," Tony defended himself. "I'm just acting like any concerned father would."

Pepper snorted in disbelief. "More like an overprotective control freak-"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you like arguing with me, Miss Potts?" Tony teased. Him and Pepper had only been working together for a few years, yet Pepper and him had grown close. Tony was sure that in a few months Pepper and him would be almost friends like him and Happy were.

"Honestly, I'm tired of arguing with you," Pepper fixed her hat to block the sun. "Since you hate so much being here let's get this thing over with."

"Fair enough," Tony turned around to face his twin daughters. "Ok, girls let's go-"

They were gone.

Ariana and Audrain were just there seconds ago and now they were gone.

After he had told them not to.

"Fuck!" Tony hissed as he stomped his foot in fury. "They are gone! They are fucking gone, Pep."

"That's impossible," Pepper protested. "They were just there, Tony."

"Well they aren't there anymore," Tony responded sarcastically. He didn't know who he should strangle first Pepper, the girls, or himself for being too trustworthy. "I told you we should put a GPS tracker on a necklace or a collar or something."

"They are not puppies, Tony," Pepper sighed impatiently as she looked around nervously. "They can't be far, besides the park isn't that big. We can split up."

"No," Tony protested. "Then they are going to be four of us that are lost, just come with me, we'll find them faster if we're together."

They weren't at the petting zoo.

They weren't with the pandas.

They weren't with the elephants.

For God's sake, where could they be!" Tony replied hours later, the park would be closing soon and they still didn't know where Ariana and Audriana were and Tony was starting to get seriously worried. "What if they were kidnapped? Maybe we should call 911? Or the FBI, or maybe-"

"Or maybe we should just call Zoo security." Pepper interrupted Tony's rampage dryly.

Tony glared at her. "You couldn't have suggested that sooner?"

"I honestly didn't think they would go that far."

"Let's just check the penguins house," Tony pointed to the small building where there was a penguin drawn on the door. "And then we'll see the zoo security."

Pepper sighed as she followed Tony inside. They were surprise to see a shocked crowd with their mouth agape as they stared at the glass cage where the penguins were suppose to be.

Inside the cage there was a replica of Antarctica, ice, snow, water, small fishes and dozens of penguins both big and small were placed there, as they went along in their daily lives not knowing they were trapped in a zoo and not really in the wild.

"Tony, there they are!" Pepper pointed to where Ariana and Audriana were playing with a couple of penguins and giggling as they tickled them and feed them cold fish.

"How the hell did they get in there?" Tony blurted, his daughters seemed obvious to the cold even though their teeth were chattering and they had Goosebumps. They kept hugging the penguins like if they were stuffed animals instead of the real things.

"They must have crawled through that door," Pepper pointed out. "That's were the crew comes though to clean up or give them food, someone must have left it open."

"Sheesh, hold on girls Daddy is coming!" Tony went to the outside of the door and Pepper followed him avoiding the amused glances of the people.

"Um, Tony don't you think we should call a professional?" Pepper asked.

"Pep, they are penguins." Tony smiled. "What could they possibly do?" He stepped inside and almost immediately slipped on the ice and fell into the cold, icy water.

"Daddy, you're swimming!" Ariana giggled.

"Daddy, Chester doesn't like it when you go into the water, you're too big,' Audriana scolded him.

"Chester? Who's Chester?" Tony asked confused, forgetting to be angry at them.

"That's Chester." Ariana and Audriana pointed to the penguin floating next to Tony that looked like he was glaring at him.

"Pep," he moaned. "Remind me, we are never ever going back to the zoo."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews, there will be only 7 chapters in this story, and I already figured out the other three one shots, so please don't send me any more suggestions. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Sick

-Ten years old-

"Tony, you have a call from the girls' school," Pepper announced as she came inside of one of Tony's lab's where he was working on more "special effects" for his Iron Man suit which Pepper called "junk."

"I'm busy, Pep," Tony mumbled not even turning to face her. The only reason it seemed that damn school called him was because either one of his girls broke something or they were in trouble, which often led to Tony's "donations" so that the school could put everything behind them. "Can't just fill out a check for whatever Ariana and Audriana broke and get it over with?"

"They're sick." Pepper finished sharply. "Both of them, they didn't break anything."

"Sick?" Tony blinked confused.

"Sick," Pepper said flatly. "Tired. Fever. Medicine. They need best rest. And you need to pick them up."

"Why can't you pick them up?"

"Because Mr. Smart ass," she said flatly. "I have a meeting to go to for you, because you're going to be picking up your sick daughters from school."

Tony pouted. "Fine, but I better win the best dad of the year award after this."

Pepper laughed as she handed him his car keys. "Don't count on it Mr. Stark," she said firmly. "And you better pick them up in your car and not in the Iron Man suit."

He groaned. "Pep, you ruin all the fun."

Pepper smirked at him. "That's my job."

"And you're pretty damn good at it." Tony mumbled under his breath. After he changed out of his oily clothes, he got into his car and drove to the school where his girls were waiting for him looking more asleep than awake.

They were laying on two of the nurse's little beds. Their pale cheeks bright red from the fever, their eyes glassy, and they were shivering from the cold.

"What's wrong with them?" Tony demanded at the elderly nurse behind him.

"They have the flu, Mr. Stark," the nurse wheezed out as she squinted behind her granny style glasses. "Just some bed rest for a few days and some medicine and they will be fine."

Tony nodded, it was a pretty standard procedure. "Come on, girls." Ariana and Audriana hadn't grown that much, they were still on the short size like their mother and they look more like they were seven years old rather than ten, so he could easily pick them.

He laid them on the back seat of the car, with his coat covering them. Tony peeked through the review mirror at the sleeping bumps in the back seat. "You guys ok, over there?"

"Yes." Ariana mumbled as she broke into a cough.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me you were feeling sick in the first place?" Tony sighed as he parked the car. "You could have stayed home instead. You guys really shouldn't be out of bed."

"You go out when you have colds." Audriana accused. "How come we can't go out when we have colds?" Audriana was still as snippy and as sassy as ever, she reminded him of himself when he had been a child. Ariana was more playful and positive.

"Because at least I can drive a bicycle," Tony smirked as he opened the door for them. He carried them in his arms even though they were awake. "When you're eighteen I promise that you guys can do whatever you want."

"Can we eat ice cream every day?" Ariana asked, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

Tony burst out laughing. "I thought you were going to say go to Vegas or go clubbing. But if eating ice cream every day makes you happy, I prefer that."

"Daddy, why are you carrying us?" Audriana asked annoyed. "We can walk, we're not babies anymore."

"Attitude and you're not even a teenager yet. Lovely. Got something to look forward too." Tony responded as he touched her forehead, he frowned. "Just like I thought you're running quite a fever. You get cranky when you're sick."

Audriana scowled. "I'm not cranky."

Tony ignored her as he dropped them on the coach, he pulled out pillows and blankets.

"Here, got to sleep."

"But Pepper doesn't let us sleep on the couch." Ariana frowned. "She says our shoes will leave footprints on them."

"Well, Pepper isn't here and what she doesn't find out wont kill her." Tony said gently. "Now got to sleep."

"I hate being sick," Audriana pouted. "Can't I just use my magic and cure Ariana and me?"

"Uh, Ana, that probable isn't such a good idea." he didn't have to remind her that the last time she had tried to "help" he ended up rebuilding half of his Malibu mansion.

Audriana shrugged, tiredness showed on her face as she snuggled into the pillows. "Fine. Whatever."

"Good night, Daddy." Ariana mumbled even though it wasn't even noon yet.

"Good night sweet peas." he said as he tightened the blankets around them. He mostly spend the afternoon watching TV as he watched the girls sleep. The medicine that he had given them had made them drowsy and Pepper guessed they were going to sleep all day.

"How are they?" Pepper came by later that evening and grimaced when she saw that the twins were sleeping on the Italian couches but didn't say anything. "You told me they were pretty sick."

"Yeah, their fevers are going down, but they probably will stay home from school tomorrow," Tony sighed a he stood up. "Ariana's been sleeping all day, that medicine you send pretty much knocked her out, it wasn't really working on Audriana because of her different genes, she's still pretty fussy."

"I'm glad that they are better," Pepper smiled a tiny smile. "If you want I can stay home tomorrow with them since you're flying to New York."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind?"

"Mind?" she chuckled. "Why would I mind? Tony, those girls are like my own daughters."

"Well, that's good because I kind of need help in the whole. . .parents department." he said lamely.

"You're doing fine, Tony," Pepper reassured him. "I'm sure Ariana and Audriana couldn't have asked for a better father than you."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Girls will be girls

-Thirteen years old-

"Are you still working on that thing?" Pepper asked her new boyfriend, Tony. She took off her heels and approached him as she wrapped her arms around him. "You left the office at seven, it's eleven. You've been working on it for four hours?"

"Something like that," he said as he removed his eyes from his suit and kissed Pepper softly. "And has it really been four hours?"

"You didn't notice the time?" Pepper teased.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Did you eat dinner at least?"

Tony shrugged.

"Fine I'll ask a simpler question," Pepper pulled her strawberry blond hair out of her ponytail. "Did the girls eat dinner?"

"Yeah, they ordered some Chinese take out," he said returning back to his work. "There is still some if you want some."

"How terribly romantic," Pepper said sarcastically as she turned around and noticed that it was too quiet. "Where are the girls?"

"Ariana is studying at a friend's house, I thinks she said her name was Alex, short for Alexandra," Tony replied. "Oh, and Audriana told me she was going to go to church."

Pepper stared at her boyfriend and wondered how her genius boyfriend could sometimes be so. . .stupid when it came to his daughters whereabouts. Didn't he watch Mean Girls or something? Didn't he know how sneaky girls were? Pepper didn't doubt that Ariana was with her friend, Alex. Ariana was the good girl. Audriana however was more rebellious and sneaky. "So church, huh?"

"Yep. That's what I said."

Pepper gave a deep sigh. "Tony, you and your daughters are atheists. I doubt that Audriana suddenly became enlighten and went to church especially since it's almost midnight and all the churches are closed."

Tony gaped at her. "So are you telling me, she lied to me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Hey, I'm back," Ariana said cheerfully as she opened the door and took off her red jacket. Tony couldn't help but notice that Ariana and Audriana looked older than thirteen, and there were all these surfer boys here in Malibu. Boys that Tony found suspicious, they had probably tricked poor, innocent Audriana into coming with them so that they could have their way with her. And Audriana was so innocent she probably had no clue.

Yeah, right.

"Ariana, where is your sister?" Tony demanded.

A look of panic flashed through Ariana's face. "She went to. . .um. . .she's at the mall?"

"Ariana, you've always been a crappy liar," Tony snapped. "So tell me where the hell is your sister?"

"She's at the point," Ariana said slowly. The Point was near the beach and it was where all the couples went to make out. Thought, most of them were in high school and Audriana was barely thirteen. She had been hanging out with a seventeen year old named Brian Taylor for the past three weeks behind Tony's back. Ariana had covered for her sister on various occasion, but apparently the gig was up.

Tony cursed as he grabbed his keys, "Tony," Pepper warned him. "Don't-"

Tony slammed the door as he drove to the famous so called point where dozens of other cars were parked with couples groping, kissing, or practically undressing themselves.

Tony was tempted to knock on every window of each car until he spotted familiar, long dark hair and porcelain skin.

A muscular, blond, football player type had his arm around thirteen year old Audriana and they were making out. Annoyed Tony honk the horn and got out of the car.

Audriana and whatever his name was pulled away. Audriana turned pale. "You, young lady car, and you," he scowled at Brian. "Fuck off or I will file a very expensive lawsuit against you."

Brian nodded. "Yes, Mr. Stark. Bye Audriana."

Audriana didn't say anything as she stormed into the car.

They rode in silence and Audriana stormed inside once Tony parked the car.

"Audriana! Audriana Elda Stark!" Tony yelled. "Come back here, young lady we're not done yet!"

"Well I'm done!" Audriana snapped. Pepper and Ariana gaped at them. "You practically embarrassed me and dragged me out of Brian's car. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't swear at me!" Tony shouted. "You shouldn't even be out with Brian he is obviously older than you. Ariana would never do something as irresponsible-"

"Oh, yes!" Audriana barked. "Ariana is so perfect! Do you even know who you're little angel was with tonight?"

"Of course I know she was with her friend Alexandra."

Audriana smirked. "Try her friend Alexander, her new boyfriend."

"Audriana!" Ariana scowled. "You promise you weren't going to tell!"

"Well you promise you were going to keep a look out for dad, but you didn't do a very good job either."

"Ok, that's enough!" Tony snapped, for the first time feeling in a no joking mood. "You two upstairs, we'll talk about this in the morning."

Ariana and Audriana glared at each other as they went up the stairs.

"Be honest," he asked Pepper. "Was I too hard on them?"

"No," Pepper said as she cuddle next to them. "They lied to you. But they are barley teenagers, they're going to make some mistakes."

"I just can't believe that both of them lied about boys, what do they think I'm going to do torment them? Scare them away?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe I have a tendency to overexagerate," Tony agreed.

"We'll speak to them in the morning," Pepper whispered as she brushed his hair. "Once all three of you have calmed down."

"It's only going to get worse isn't it?" he said dreading the teenage years ahead of him.

"Yes," Pepper said. "But they weren't all be bad."

Tony wasn't convince. "Something tells me those girls are going to end up killing me."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Goodbyes and Hellos

_This will be the last chapter for Now Both a Ballerina and Daughter. Hope you enjoyed these little one shots. Thank you to all that reviewed favored, and followed._

-Fourteen years old-

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Pepper and Tony entered the living room to seen Ariana and Audriana on top of each other pulling on their hair. Tony pulled Audriana out of Ariana and held her away from her. "Ok, that's enough break it up."

Ariana stood up and tried to push back Audriana, but was held back by Pepper. "What are you guys fighting for now?" she asked tiredly. It seemed that Audriana and Ariana fought for the silliest things once they got older earrings, drinks, shoes. It wasn't the first time that Tony had to keep them from almost killing each other.

"Ok, this is the third time this week and frankly I'm tired of being your referee in your pathetic girls fights," Tony said in his usual laid back demeanor. "Living room. Family meeting. Now."

Grumbling Ariana and Audriana went to the living room. Pepper tried to sneak away, but Tony stopped her. "You're not going anywhere."

"I have to work." she said lamely.

"Too bad," Tony grinned at her. "You choose to be part of this family."

Pepper rolled her eyes as she sat next to Tony facing the girls. "Ok, I'm going to make it simple. What were you girls fighting over now?"

"She stole my boyfriend!" Audriana snarled at Ariana.

Ariana gaped at her. "No, I didn't. Mark liked me first."

"No, he didn't, then why would he give me a ride home after soccer practice?"

"Because he wanted to talk to me."

"Well, I'm prettier than you!"

"Audriana, we're twins! We looked exactly the same."

Tony stared back and forth as if he were watching a ping pong match. "Let me get this straight, you two are fighting for some pre-pubescent boy who can't even give you any sexual plea-"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped, blushing. "That's completely inappropriate."

"I'm just trying to warm them, because at fourteen boys aren't really-"

"Tony, they're fourteen." Pepper blushed, she turned back to them. "Never mind girls ignore your idiotic father."

"We know what he's talking about Pep," Audriana shrugged like it was no big deal. "We've know about the birds and the bees since we were seven, do you know how many blond reporters he brought home? We kind of guessed they weren't watching the news."

"They weren't all blond." Tony defended himself. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I'm sick of you two fighting. Tomorrow you two are leaving to go to Paris and attend the Paris School of Ballet, you wont even remember Mark or Lance or whatever his name is. The point is I don't want to worry about you two fighting over there is Paris, it's hard enough knowing that my little girls are leaving halfway around the world. So promise me that you will try not to fight."

Ariana and Audriana looked at each other, their anger slowly disappearing. "We promise, Daddy."

Tony kissed their foreheads. "Those are my girls. You better finished packing, your plane leaves early tomorrow."

They nodded as they went up to their rooms to finish packing their stuff.

"Hey, Ana?" Ariana asked as she zipped her suitcase close. "Are you afraid. . .of leaving tomorrow for Paris?"

"No." Audriana scoffed.

"But wont you miss Daddy?" Ariana bit her lip. "And Pepper? And your room? And Malibu?"

"Of course I'll miss all of that," Audriana sighed. "But ballet is our dream Ari, we've always wanted to be ballerinas. And remember how Daddy didn't want us to go to Paris in the first place, but wanted us to go to a school in California or New York, but we begged and begged? That's because Paris has the best ballet school in the world."

"I know," Ariana said softly as she laid down on the bed. "It's just going to be scary, being in a new country all alone."

Audriana punched her in the arm. "You'll have me silly."

"Remember the time that Daddy taught us how to drive his new car?" Ariana giggled.

"And then you crashed it on the garage door?" Audriana raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, Pepper was so mad at both me and Daddy."

"Or when I used magic and it started raining even though it was the middle of July?" Audriana started painted her nails red.

"Or when we got lost at the zoo."

"And when Daddy took us ice skating and he wanted to impress a girl, but he didn't know how to skate and he fell."

Audriana and Ariana burst out laughing.

"Maybe I am going to miss this place a little," Audriana concluded.

"Really?" Ariana said. "I'm going to miss it a lot."

The next day Pepper and Tony took them to the airport with ten minutes to spare, late as always. "Well, girls this is your flight give me a kiss," Audriana and Ariana gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Have fun in Paris, be good." his voice broke.

They nodded but their eyes were wide with fear and they bit their lips in nervousness.

"Bye, Pepper."

"Bye honeys." Pepper said warmly. "Good luck in Paris."

Audriana and Ariana gave Tony one last unexpected hug. "We love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, kiddos." Tony's voice broke, but he refused to cry, to tell them no, don't go. He couldn't hold them back. This was their dream. "I'll miss you."

Tony's heart ached as he watched Ariana and Audriana get on the plane and then he watched as the plane left.

"They're gone, Pepper," he whispered. "They really are gone."

"They will be back." Pepper assured him. "They will always come back."

Tony smiled. "I'm sure they will. Now let's go home."

They will go back to an empty house where there was no light, no happiness. Tony wouldn't complain anymore of Audriana leaving her shoes all over the place or Ariana losing her cell phone and her I-pods. It would just be him and Pepper in that big house.

But Ariana and Audriana would be in Paris, living their dreams. And if they were happy, then Tony would be happy for them.

It was time for a new adventure and a whole new beginning.

**THE END**


End file.
